gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
More Fire More Blood
Fiery Breath of Destruction. Dragons Never Forget. More Fire More Blood was created on February 22, 2013 to support House Targaryen and it now embraces Targaryen followers from all over Westeros. We accept Lords and Ladies of all fealties because no matter which House you've sworn your oaths to, the Dragons will rule the world at the end (it is known). 'Policy' More Fire More Blood is composed of people sharing common values of friendship, honesty and reliability. We set common goals and try to achive them together as a team. 'Benefits' *Top 20 Alliance *MFMB actively participates in AvA. We have a very strong track record of achievements, most recently winning #1 in the Crownlands during the Eel Shock Phase and #1 in the Reach during the Thunder Moon Phase. Then #1 in the North in Bat Phase and #1 in the Stormlands in Iron Bank Phase. *Social aspect of the game is very important to us. We are a mid-size alliance with just over 100 members, with many high quality players with extensive experience. We pride ourselves on being large enough to be competitive in AvA, while simultaneously being small enough to maintain a family like atmosphere where we all know and trust each other. *Guides for Beginners, Reincarnation, Quickening a Dragon Egg, and Hatching a Dragon Egg. * Extensive Barter for all members, particularly those who have just reincarnated. * We are very supportive of our Dragon Hatchers. We have 5 Baby Dragons so far, and 16 other members with live eggs. Challenges are frequently run to help those with live eggs get Pyres. 'Expectations' *Loyalty. *Good manners. *Active participation. We do not put any particular pressure on our members' achievements, but we want them to always do their best. If your banner remains a question mark for too long, expect to be removed. 'AvA Victories' *Ghost Moon Phase: City Repairs *Ice Moon Phase: #2 - Alliance <100 *Eel Moon Phase: #2 in the Crownlands *Eel Shock Phase: #1 in the Crownlands - Crowned Conqueror *Thunder Moon Phase: #1 in the Reach - Harrowed Striker * Bat Moon Phase: #1 in the North - Frozen Nightmare * The Iron Bank Phase: #1 in the Stormlands - Storm Titan 'Leadership' Leader: Ambassador Alienor Oakheart Officers: *Lord Brandon Blackfish *Lady Visenya Dayne *Lady Kaya Foxberry *Lord Anarion Eressea *Lady Meliana Sand 'How to Join' To join More Fire More Blood you'll need an invitation. * Feel free to send a raven to our leader or officers. Please, keep in mind that ravens get shot down sometimes and especially during war time many messages sent by ravens fail to reach their destination. If you received no response from us in 48 hours, your message was most probably never delivered. * We have a closed facebook group where we only accept our members but you may contact one of the group admins to ask about recruitment. * You can also send us an e-mail: morefiremoreblood@gmail.com * Or apply for membership by filling out a short form: http://www.tinyurl.com/mfmbgotcookies Come! We really do have cookies! Category:Alliances Category:Dragonlord Alliances Category:Top 20 Alliances